


Down to Agincourt Sketches

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sleeping (Day 4)

 

Map of the World, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Down-to-Agincourt-Sketch-1-572425068


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the aftermath of) looking at the holes in reality (Day 32) 
> 
> ...I keep doing these on horrible paper

Map of the World, Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Down-to-Agincourt-Sketch-2-572425985


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas kissing after everyone's back inside the walls in chapter 13 of The Game of God

 

The Game of God, Chapter 13

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/kiss-sketch-1-575692913


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sketch from the kiss near the end of chapter 13 of The Game of God  
> Something about the scene reminded me of Klimt's 'The Kiss'

 

The Game of God, Chapter 13

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/kiss-sketch-2-575693274


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas catching Dean off-guard in chapter 12 of It's the Stars that Lie.

 

 

It's the Stars that Lie, Chapter 12

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Where-are-you-going-594326944


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and other one inspired by chapter 8 of _Map of the World_

 

 

Map of the World, Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/keep-looking-at-me-597037120


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that couch scene in _A Thousand Light in Space_

 

 

 

_A Thousand Lights in Space_ , Chapter 13

 

 

 


End file.
